darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Apocalypse
|image = |date = |author = Darren Shan |series = The Demonata |publisher = HarperCollins |pages = |previous = |succeeding = }} Demon Apocalypse is the sixth book in Darren Shan's The Demonata series, and concludes a two part story started in book five, Blood Beast. It is narrated by Grubbs Grady, the main protagonist of the series. It was released on October 1. Darren Shan released the title of the book on Saturday, September 29th at the Bath Festival of Children's Literature. It was released May 1st 2008 in the U.S.A. Plot In the previous book Grubbs Grady was on a plane with Juni Swan (who summoned Lord Loss) when Lord Loss opens a window to the plane and along with a few of his familiars, Artery and Spine, they attack the passengers. Grubbs then learns of Juni's treachery, and he seems to be doomed. He is saved just in time by Beranabus and they both jump from the plane. During Grubbs' free fall Beranabus teaches him how to fly and also tells him that he is a magician but concealed it from everyone, even himself, his entire life. They both fly to a cave in a desert and enter a room below the cave which is closed by magic. There he meets Kernel Fleck for the first time. Kernel has lost the tips of two of his fingers and he appears disdainful of Grubbs. Beranabus helps him remember what happened when he was wolfed out and her learns the full depth of Juni's betrayal and the fact that Juni killed Ma and Pa Spleen and not him. Beranabus want Grubbs to come with him, so he opens a portal into the Demonate multiverse by breathing on it, after some hesitation he follows them. He learns about Kernel's power and how he is able to hone into any demon's frequency. The interrogate a so called soft demon and learn about a flame demon that is trying to control a woman on earth, they start fighting it and Grubbs being a useless coward is eventually send through a portal by Kernel, back to the cave. Inside the cave he can't open the entrance or get a fire going, instead he has to spend up to six weeks, exercising, eating cold food and shitting in a hole. Eventually he starts to hear incessant knocking on the entrance he tries to respond back with a log but no sound can escape the cave. Then finally one day or night, Beranabus and Kernel returns and deride him and he is called a pony. He then notices a drawing Beranabus has of the girl he saw in the cave, he notices this as he was about to tell them about the knocking. Grubbs is forced to retell everything that happened with the cave and through a spell the girl speaks through Grubbs in a language only Beranabus understands. He is troubled by what is said and whilst discussing it they are disturbed by the knocking again. Kernel lets the woman in who turns out to be Sharmila in. She informs them that the demons had entered through the tunnel and are being organised to take strategic land positions. The governments of the world are involved in fighting and bombing the demons with little impact. The disciples are helping as much as possible, having been taken on a valuable advisers. The four take Sharmila's private jet to meet the remaining disciples to fight the demons at Carcery Vale. The plan is to enter the cave and destroy the tunnel's opening. Beranabus, Kernel and Grubbs head directly to the cave opening while the others the disciples and regular soldier battle the demons. Lord Loss appears and taunts Grubbs by showing him the heads of his uncle, Meera Flame and his friends, however Bill-E is not there. Kernel has his eyes stabbed out and filled with maggots by the demon Spine. Bec appears in the ground at Grubbs's feet and they connect hands. Kernel joins them to form the Kah-Gash.* Although they're not controlling it, they use it to reverse time back to when the tunnel was first opened, basically riding the wave of magic created by the tunnel back to its source. As they do this they rapidly go through hundreds of demonic universes. They find themselves at Carcery Vale, in the past. Right before the tunnel opened. They enter the cave and find Dervish and Bill-E captured by Lord Loss, Juni and three of his familiars Fumur, Artery and Spine. Beranabus calls out to them giving Kernel who lost his eyes during the fight with the demons before they went back in time and Grubbs to try and kill Juni and thereby prevent the creation of the tunnel. Juni's glamour is wiped away by Beranabus who reveals her true identity to be that of Nadia Moore. Three fights break out and Dervish and Bill-E are freed by Grubbs then Dervish is seduced by Nadia as Juni, but as the tunnel opens, Dervish kills her by impaling her on a stalagmite. However, the spell is not broken and Grubbs understands that it is really Bill-E who is the "key" to the tunnel's opening, due to his unintentional sacrifice of Loch. For when Loch clung on to a rock, Bill-E had offered a hand to help but then whipped it away, just as Loch plunged to his death. Grubbs makes the hard decision to kill his brother to stop tunnel from opening, which he does by calming him down and lightly stopping his hearth. They catch a glimpse of a huge dark shadowy demon trying to enter, as the tunnel stops forming. Then Bec enters Bill-E's dead body (she had travelled back in time inside Grubbs) and casts powerful spells destroying Artery and Spine and Lord Loss flees taking Nadia's/Juni's body with him, telling him humanity's end is near for great demons have set their sights against it and he can no longer use it as his personal plaything. Bec transforms Bill-E's body into her own and is reunited with Beranabus, previously called Bran (as in 'Bec'). Beranabus reveals that the reason he's lived for so long is that he is half demon (as his mother bred with the Demonata), and battles with that evil side of himself every day, just like Grubbs has to fight his inner werewolf. Beranabus and Kernel are set to leave to go back to the Demonata universe to find out why this all happened and Grubbs joins them leaving Bec to catch up on the last 1600 years and look after Dervish. There are more demons to fight, more lives to save and, more magic in the air. *the Kah-Gash is a weapon that could destroy a universe. Category:The Demonata Books Category:Books narrated by Grubbs Grady